


This is Your Life

by lazarus



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazarus/pseuds/lazarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve never knew picking out curtains with Tony could make him feel so... <i>whole</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> I have a weakness for domestic fluff.

At one point Steve remembers Tony telling him how long he’s been wanting to renovate the penthouse (“I think the walk-in closet should be bigger—I mean, between you and me, Steve, I never realized how much shit we have. I think the bed’s hit the end of its durability too, we should totally replace it, oh and we should paint the walls—”) but post-coital bliss usually makes Steve dazed and easily compliant despite Tony’s endless babbling.

So when Tony turns in his arms, still flushed and out of breath from their earlier activities, and says, “I think we need to go furniture shopping” Steve is all too willing to agree.

Which leads him to where they are now: at a local furniture store where Steve is now carrying three full bags of canned paint while Tony moves to the other aisle, seemingly lost in thought and mumbling to himself.

It makes Steve smile. Tony always got like this whenever he was invested in a new project, whether it was a new upgrade for the armor or designing a new jet… or changing their living arrangements, Steve added, feeling a little thrill at the thought.

Regardless of what it was, Tony threw himself completely into it—sometimes it was bad for his health because Tony tended to forget basic necessities like food and sleep—but the fact that Tony was dragging Steve along, asking him his opinion on colors and designs and mattress comfort, meant this was something he wanted Steve to be a part of.

It was _their_ room, _their_ bed, _their_ life together—it was more than just about the mattress or how big their closet space should be—Steve knew Tony wanted to build and share that with him. 

Steve goes to the next aisle and spots Tony, who is contemplating curtains. He has a serious look on his face, like which color and which fabric of the curtain was of the utmost importance and needed to be considered with care. The warmth in Steve’s chest blooms until it's near bursting.

He walks up behind Tony and slips his free hand around his waist. Tony leans back into him almost instinctively. 

“What have you got there?” he asks, kissing his shoulder.

“I can’t pick between these two colors,” Tony says. “Scarlet seems too much, but on the other hand it would look great with the walls, but the green seems much more—what’s so funny?” Tony says, noticing Steve’s wide smile for the first time.

Steve shakes his head. “Nothing,” he says, even though he can’t stop smiling. “I’m just really enjoying this.”

Tony seems to understand his meaning and smiles back.

“Me too.”


End file.
